


Ocean Eyes

by WildflowerWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWeasley/pseuds/WildflowerWeasley
Summary: Theodore Nott was a simple man, he wanted someone to love and to be loved in return. Drabble, written for Fairest of the Rare Weekly Prompts.





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Fairest of the Rare weekly prompts: "She was an angel that fell from heaven…" "...So was Lucifer."
> 
> Thank you to my amazing, awesome Beta UnicornsAndWrackspurts51

****

 

He was doing it again. His eye was drawn unconsciously - automatically - to the way the sun shone on her porcelain skin. She was an angel that fell from heaven.

Theo turned his gaze from the wisp of a woman, now in deep conversation with Longbottom. The two sat closely, whispering about the text they shared, oblivious to the attention they were receiving. His mind wandered as he stared at the book laid open before him; what would it be like if she turned those ocean eyes to him? His heart warmed at the thought of her touch but was quickly extinguished. It wasn't him she was touching, it wasn't him she was looking at with love in her eyes.

Resignedly, Theo stood and closed the book, placing it safely in his satchel. His steps were measured and fast-paced as he left the library and headed back to his common room. In his haste, he missed the look sent in his direction and the footsteps running behind him in an attempt to catch up.

"Theodore!"

His steps faltered but he continued on, sure he was hearing things. His name was called once more, the sound just as sweet as the first, and Theo stopped this time. He turned around to see Luna standing before him, her dreamy persona nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, Luna."

"Theo, you have to stop this. You knew we weren't meant for forever, it is time for you to let go of what was and move on with your life."

He stepped back, her words slapping him in the face and for a moment he allowed his mask to fall. The anger and resentment he had been feeling for months rose to the surface. His voice was quiet as he leaned toward her, his finger pointed at her tiny frame. "No, Luna, it was  _you_  who decided we weren't meant for forever.  _I_ wanted to give you everything.  _I_ wanted to spend the rest of my life loving you and up until the final battle, I thought you wanted the same thing."

Dropping his hand to his side he waited for her to respond, to say  _anything_. She didn't. His hands clenched into fists as he heard Longbottom call her name from around the corner and he watched as her cold eyes and sharp frown transformed into the soft, dreamy expression she wore for the world.

Unable to stand to be in her company any longer, Theo turned and stalked down the hallway. Yes, she was an angel that fell from heaven...but so was Lucifer.


End file.
